UNC: Valuable Minerals
UNC: Valuable Minerals is an assignment. To maintain its fleets and continue to expand, the Alliance must find new resources wherever it can. You've recently surveyed an important deposit and claimed it for the Alliance. There must be more like them in the Traverse. Acquisition This Assignment appears in the Journal after the first mineral you survey. Walkthrough Fly around the Milky Way and scan planets and asteroids. Land on planets and scan the minerals they contain. * Argos Rho Cluster ** Hydra System *** Syba Gas Deposit (Helium-3) *** Metgos Heavy Metal (Merucy), Rare Element (Thorium) ** Phoenix System *** Patashi Rare Element (Samarium) *** Vebinok Light Metal (Cobalt) *** Tuntau Heavy Metal (Mercury) * Armstrong Nebula ** Gagarin System *** Antirumgon Light Metal (Cobalt) *** Rayringri Rare Element (Thorium), Rare Element (Polonium), Light Metal (Titanium) ** Tereshkova System *** Patamalrus Heavy Metal (Iridium) *** Thegeuse Heavy Metal (Mercury) *** Antibaar Light Metal (Magnesium), Light Metal (Lithium), Heavy Metal (Mercury) ** Hong System *** Treagir Light Metal *** Casbin Heavy Metal (Gold), Rare Element (Samarium), Rare Element (Uranium) ** Vamshi System *** Maji Rare Element (Thorium), Light Metal (Beryllium), Light Metal (Magnesium) ** Grissom System *** Rocky Asteroid Rare Element (Polonium) *** Zaherux Light Metal (Beryllium) * Artemis Tau Cluster ** Athens System *** Circe Gas (Helium-3) *** Proteus Gas (Oxygen) ** Knossos System *** Metallic Asteroid - Heavy Metal (Platinum) *** Archanes Gas (Nitrogen) ** Macedon System *** Fargeluse Gas (Xenon) *** Metallic Asteroid - Light Metal (Titanium) *** Sharjila Rare Element (Thorium), Rare Element (Uranium), Light Metal (Magnesium) ** Sparta System *** Alsages Rare Element (Plutonium) *** Edolus Light Metal (Lithium), Heavy Metal (Palladium), Rare (Polonium) *** Ontamalca Gas (Hydrogen) * Attican Beta ** Hercules System *** Eletania Heavy Metal (Gold), Heavy Metal (Palladium) *** Zatorus Heavy Metal (Gold) ** Feros System *** Quana Cobalt * Gemini Sigma ** Ming System *** Parag Light Metal (Titanium) ** Han System *** Patatanlis Light Metal (Beryllium) *** Mavigon Heavy Metal (Gold), Light Metal Cobalt) * Hades Gamma Cluster ** Antaeus System *** Edmos Gas Deposit (Hydrogen) *** Vemal Rare Element (Uranium) *** Trebin Rare Element (Plutonium), Rare Element (Uranium) ** Cacus System *** Chohe Heavy Metal (Mercury), Rare (Plutonium) *** Faringor Rare Element (Polonium) *** Zayarter Heavy Metal (Mercury) ** Dis System *** Nearrum Light Metal (Titanium) *** Klensal Heavy Metal (Platinum), Light Metal (Beryllium) *** Metallic Asteroid - Light Metal (Lithium) ** Farinata System *** Rocky Asteroid Light Metal (Magnesium) *** Nepneu Rare Element (Thorium) ** Plutus System *** Mingito Rare Element (Uranium) *** Clocrolis Rare Element (Samarium) *** Nonuel Rare Element (Samarium) * Hawking Eta Cluster ** Century System *** Metallic Asteroid Heavy Metal (Palladium) *** Canctra Light Metal (Cobalt) *** Presrop Heavy Metal (Gold) * Horse Head Nebula ** Fortuna System *** Amaranthine Heavy Metal (Iridium), Rare (Thorium), Rare (Uranium) *** Therumlon Rare Element (Plutonium) ** Strennus System *** Antitarra Gas Deposit (Helium-3) *** Xawin Heavy Metal (Iridium), Light Metal (Cobalt), Heavy Metal (Palladium) * Kepler Verge ** Newton System *** Juncro Gas Deposit (Hydrogen) *** Ontarom Heavy Metal (Palladium) * Maroon Sea Cluster ** Caspian System *** Clotanca Heavy Metal (Iridium) *** Farnuri Heavy Metal (Gold) ** Matano System *** Chasca Light Metal (Beryllium), Heavy Metal (Palladium), Rare (Plutonium) *** Supay Light Metal (Magnesium) ** Vostuk System *** Metallic Asteroid Heavy Metal (Palladium) *** Nodacrux Heavy Metal (Gold), Light Metal (Cobalt) * Styx Theta ** Acheron System *** Altahe Rare Element (Samarium), Heavy Metal (Gold) *** Grosalgen Light Metal (Magnesium) ** Erebus System *** Nepmos Rare Element (Uranium), Light Metal (Titanium), Heavy Metal (Palladium) *** Quaji Heavy Metal (Platinum) * Voyager Cluster ** Amazon System *** Agebinium Rare Element (Samarium), Light Metal (Magnesium) *** Sonedma Rare Element (Polonium) *** Tremar Gas Deposit (Nitrogen) ** Columbia System *** Nepheron Rare Element (Thorium), Light Metal (Beryllium) *** Ontaheter Rare Element (Samarium) ** Yangtze System *** Binthu Rare Element (Uranium), Heavy Metal (Palladium) *** Dregir Light Metal (Beryllium) *** Patajiri Rare Element (Thorium) Category: Assignments Category: Uncharted